


i know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home

by tylerrjosephh



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M, barely noticeable tbh, just so much fluff, kind of implied anxiety but nothing too heavy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjosephh/pseuds/tylerrjosephh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>late night cuddling in the tour bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write fluff. but it's the thought that counts.

It couldn't have been any later than 1am when Danny heard a thud outside of his bunk on the tour bus, which was currently cruising at a steady speed down the motorway, cold air seeping through the crack of an open window. He groaned tiredly, brushing stray curls away from his forehead and pushing himself further up the bed.  
"Shit."  
Danny let a puff of air escape his lips as he recognised the voice, less tired now and more amused. He rolled on to his side and stretched out one arm, not bothering to peek out of the drawn curtain when he already recognised the person stood beside his bed.  
Making tired grabby hands, the other boy let out a yelp when he felt Danny's grip close around his wrist, tugging softly and beckoning for him to come closer.  
"Danny," Tom giggled, the sound muffled slightly as he half-heartedly protested against Danny's actions.  
"C'mere," Danny whispered. It didn't take much more perseverence until Tom's legs were tangled with the curtain and he was laying next to Danny.  
Tom sighed, not out of annoyance but routine, knowing now that this would happen more or less every night they spent together. He hated being on the edge of the bed, but he figured it was safer this way, since last time he and Danny tried manouvering positions he ended up falling on to the floor and waking up everyone else (much to Dougie's annoyance as he was the only one who knew about Tom and Danny's 'thing' and had been blackmailing them for the past 2 weeks.)

Tom's train of thought immediately melted away though when he felt the presence of the younger boy next to him, warmth radiating from him and seeping through his skin. Danny reached out, snaking an arm around his waist. Tom squirmed at first - but soon relaxed under the other boy's touch, instinctively moving closer towards him, letting himself become vulnerable in his arms.  
A noise of content left Danny's lips as he rested his head in the crook of Tom's neck, nudging him with his nose and lips ghosting over his skin. Tom could feel Danny's cold feet intertwining with his own, it was uncomfortable and the amount of space they had wasn't exactly ideal, but looking at the freckled Northerner he soon realised why he didn't care. It was more than worthwhile, he decided, when Tom felt the familiar feeling of butterflies build up in the pit of his stomach. The feeling never got old. 

Nothing was said for a few minutes at they shuffled around, Danny awkwardly pulling the small blanket over them, trying his best to make the most of what they had. The last few nights, Tom hadn't been able to sleep. They'd been playing shows every night. He always felt exhausted, but as soon as he clambered into bed, his mind refused to shut off. Even though they hadn't spoken about it, there was a silent agreement between the two that the only person who knew how to soothe him was Danny.  
"What is it tonight?" Danny whispered, the unexpected heat spreading over Tom's neck like wildfire.  
"If the world ended... I mean, if it ended right now. What would you do?"  
He stopped for a second, as though he was considering his own answer. "Would you say goodbye to someone? Where would you go? It could happen at any second, Dan. We could be gone. Just like that."  
Danny sensed an element of worry laced in Tom's voice and in response, Danny pressed a light kiss to his jawline. Before Tom could open his mouth to speak again, Danny replied. "Here."  
Tom couldn't help the noise of confusion that escaped him, causing Danny to giggle, pressing even closer against him.  
"I'd be here, with you." He angled his head to look up at Tom, blue eyes glistening, "What about you?"  
A feeling of adoration washed over Tom as he gazed down at his boyfriend, his fingers subconsciously tangled in his hair. Loving Danny was second nature to him.  
"Me too." Tom whispered, almost inaudibly.  
Danny grinned at that, pressing his a feather light kiss against Tom's lips, tasting toothpaste mixed with Tom's bedtime cup of tea and a taste that was just Tom. He hummed into the kiss, pulling away and moving his arm soothingly up and down the soft skin of Tom's arm, soon sending them off into a deep sleep, curled up against each other.  
Tom dreamt about the end of the world that night, but when he woke up the next morning, he realised that he was already holding his world in his arms.


End file.
